Monstars
The Monstars are the alter egos of The Nerdlucks from the movie Space Jam. Monstars *Pound, who stole Charles Barkley's talent, is the orange overweight leader of the Monstars. He is bossy, demanding, mean spirited, and takes pleasure in bullying Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters. He speaks in a very deep voice. *Bang, who stole Patrick Ewing's talent, is the green second in command, He is tough and aggressive. He has a large chin, spikes on his back and a red orange flattop. He enjoys insulting Michael Jordan, and picking on the Looney tunes.He has the ability to breathe fire.He speaks in a deep growling voice. *Bupkus, who stole Larry Johnson's talent, is the purple buff Monstar. He is emotional and very cocky. He enjoys mocking MIchael Jordan and hurting the Looney Tunes. He speaks in a deep suave voice. *Blanko, who stole Shawn Bradley's talent, is the tall and blue. He is dim witted and more laid back than his teammates. He is friendly to Michael Jordan and Tweety. He speaks in a thick californian accent. *Nawt, who stole Muggsy Bogues's talent, is short and red. He is smart and hyperactive. He speaks in a high voice. Biography After their transformation, they stood tall smiling evilly at the Looney Tunes and their high voices became deep and resounding Blanko scared Porky Pig by saying Boo they felt cocky of their new size Bang mocked that its time to play a little basketball and slams the ball to the ground that destroyed the court. When the Monstars showed up at the gym, they start picking on Michael, calling him names and Pound made him into a shape of a basketball. Then Bang insults Michael by calling him baldy then Tweety comes to Michael's defense but gets flicked to the wall by Bang hurting him.When Michael picks Tweety up he asked if he's ok and Blanko also asked in concern yeah are you ok then Bang and Bupkus glare angrilly at him not wanting him to be friendly. After Tweety got hurt by the Monstars, Michael decides to play basketball with the Looney Tunes. Later at the basketball game the Monstars started to cheat and play rough to get their hands on the ball so they can win. During halftime, the Monstars' boss, Mr. Swackhammer, showed up for pep talk then they discovered Stan after he snuck into the Monstars' locker room. At the second of the game, the Looney Tunes start playing well and the Monstars commanding lead is smaller. When Swackhammer calls for a time out, he is very grumpy with the Monstars for not stealing Michael's talent. Michael decides to raise the stakes with Swackhammer. After a deal, Swackhammer forces the Monstars to play dirty and crush the Looney Tunes. Michael realizes that they need a fifth player first, he chooses Stan Podolak, but the Monstars piled on Stan. Then Bill Murray shows up as a fifth player. When Michael makes the final shot, he is grabbed by Bupkus and Bang, trying to stop him. The Tune Squad won the game and the Monstars lost. Swackhammer was furious and berates them for losing the game. Michael asked why they put up that kind of abuse and Bupkus nervously replied that he's bigger as Bang slowly figures it out than we used to be, tired of being mistreated, they turn on Swackhammer, tying him in a rocket, sending him to the moon. First Michael proudly said to the Monstars had it in you all time didn't you? and the Monstars smiled warmly shrugged, blushed bashfully. Then Michael requests them to give the skills back, Pound sadly asked if they have to and Michael reminds them it was part of deal they reluctantly agree to do so. They sadly placed their hands on the ball, which reverts them back into Nerdlucks. Appearance The Monstars are humanoid muscular aliens they wear basketball uniforms and sneakers. Personality They are cocky and intimidating they act like bullies around Michael Jordan and the Looney tunes and like in their Nerdluck forms they're scared of Swackhammer. However after they lost the game and getting rid of Swackhammer they had a change of heart. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Henchmen Category:Cheater Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Giant Monsters Category:Athletic Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Mutated Villains Category:Teams Category:Live Action Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Humanoid